Nico's adventure
by i'mStillThinking
Summary: Nico's life is an adventure,lets hop on for the ride. hunting monsters. YEAH! First fanfic. Plzzzz read, even if you are bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Nico had nothing to lose. He was the social outcast. This year he decided that if you aren't going to live life like you are going to die tomorrow, what was the point. After the second Titan war he trained hard. He trained a lot with the legendary fighters like Hercules, Achilles, odyssey and many others. His powers expanded and he controlled them like a pro. He didn't go to school he just got taught by dead teachers and all the greatest minds that had lived. Percy and Annabeth rarely saw he but when they did they had a great time.<p>

He was fifteen now and this was an adventure he who never forget...

* * *

><p><strong>Please read &amp; review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson's characters.**

**Nico's POV**

I was out hunting for monsters. Strange I know, but what do expect of me. I wasn't at camp for now. I was residing in an apartment I rented out. I showed them a fake ID that I had the Stolls make.

I was hunting out in the forest just outside the city. This is where all the monsters are.

I saw a hydra up ahead. (**I'm bad at fight scenes, so imagine that it is awesome :)**). It bared down at from it's big hight. I had been training to take down big monsters single handedly. I skipped out of the way of the fire coming from it's many mouths, darting towards its heart.

I had studied monsters trying to find their weaknesses. I studied monster corpses in the underworld before they turned to dust, so I knew that the heart which was located near the underbelly, was the hydra's weak spot.

Finally I reached it and plunged my sword in.

My sword was Stygian iron. Black as the shadows, gleaming sharp edges that could slice through steel like melted butter. It was the stuff of nightmares. I couldn't help but feel proud every time I thought about it. I had forged it myself with the help of my father.

Only sons and daughters of hades could handle it without permission, everybody else had to have permission from the owner whether it was a water nymph or Hades himself or else you experience extreme agony.

The material is rare and very hard to find but the finished product is powerful. The material sucks the power and essence from the monsters it destroys and aborts it. With skill, a powerful demigod could harness that power that the sword absorbs. I had been using this skill on and off for the past year. I was very good at it.

So with the sword in hand I plunged it into the monster heart and I watched as the very essence of the beast was sucked into the sword like a vacuum. The sword glowed briefly with power. I could feel the power in it, hiding until the time came when I would use it.

I killed a lot more monsters that night. For some reason I was feeling agitated.

It was well into the night when I was started to get hungry so I decided to stop at one of my favourite restaurants. At the restaurant they spoke Italian so when ever I go there a brush up on my Italian skills. I decided to learn the language of my mother as a way to honour my heritage.

People have said that I sound like one of the mafia when I have Italian American accent. They also sell the most delicious food for cheap.

It wasn't very full but it still had the homey feel. I looked around, something you learn to do every time you walk into a building since you are a demigod, you look for danger. Something caught my attention.

I sighed deeply then went up the tell. I placed my order then sat down at a booth which was occupied by one other person.

The cause of my discomfort tonight. The person who makes almost everybody sit on edge.

My father, Hades. Yes, at this little restaurant here he sat eating spaghetti. If any other demigod had look at us they wouldn't have recognized Hades

Why? Well because he looked like my older brother. He looked about 26, 28. we look a lot alike when he transforms into a younger version.

He took two mouths full of spaghetti, chewed, shallowed before finally looking up. It always amuses me when someone makes me wait for them, so by the time he looked up a had a small smirk on my face.

"Hello Nico."

I nodded my head in respect sort of like a bow. I usually don't bow I just nod my head in respect unless its called for.

"Father" I always wonder if it is as strange for them as it is for us to hear the word father or mother when you don't spend a lot of time together.

Just then my bowl of spaghetti came. Like father like son we had the same kind of food dishes.

I start eating. It became a memorable moment. Father and son eating together even if it is in complete silence.

Seeing as he didn't look like he was going to talk first I started the conversation.

"Do you come here often?"

"Whenever I remember to."

"Why are you here today? last I heard there was hold up in the judging hall."

In the space of time he had aged him self to look about 43, more like a father. Nobody saw as there was nobody looking our way. He looked at me with his cold black eyes.

The problem with my father and I, is that we don't like to share our emotions but I know what he is feeling. Some say he is cold and ruthless. Am not arguing, I've had to literally fight my way out of some punishments. But I know of the hurt and the pain. He was viewed as the underdog, nobody really cared.

Some say I have the same eyes as him. Cold, ruthless, unmerciful black voids, but those who have looked closely tell me that I have dark brown, chocolate coloured rings on the outer and inner parts of my iris.

This to me symbolizes the joy I had experienced. My father experienced none of these joys. His hate to fight for his spot from day one. So I don't blame him.

"I am using a message that I have to pass onto you as an excuse to have a small break."

Typical dad, can't say I blame him. I smirked a small smirk.

"Well I think you've had your fun. Who is the message from?"

He flashed me a quick smile, probably thinking how I want to know who the message is from not what it says.

"Artemis" he said

My face turned into one of disgust before going back to my normal frown. I didn't hate the hunters, I just tolerated them. He smirked a little when he saw the disgust on my face.

"What did she want?" I asked. Our voices didn't really hold a specific emotion. So when I talked it never sounded like I was curious or interested or disgusted or even bored.

"She need you to help her." At this both of us smiled. We knew how the gods hated to ask for help, especially from 'lesser' beings.

This must have really bruised her ego as she had to ask for help and I'm a boy.

"How long do I need to help her for?"

"I think its for about six months."

Many people think this is a lot but when you hunt its very quick. Most of it was traveling anyway.

I ,in a senses was to a hunter, I just wasn't a hunter all the time. I had the certain skills such as tracking and stealth.

"How important is it that I take this job?"

He looked a little confused at this question but there was a small smirk on his lips.

"You're the only one for the job." I smiled deviously. "Why do you want to know?" he asked

"The more important I am, the more trouble I can create." He let out a bark of laughter. We had the same sense off humour so we could both see the funny side to this.

Then I finally asked the question he probably been expecting to ask whole night,

"What does she need my help with?"

**Please read & review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series **

**I changed Nico's age to 16 so it's a BIT more realistic. **

**Nico POV (16 years old)**

"What does she need my help with?"

Hades looked around. "Why don't we go take a walk?"

Many people would be confused as to why he would want to take a walk and disucss this, but I knew that he felt safer in the shadows than under the warm bright lights of the restaurant. I felt the same.

So we payed for our meal and stepped outside. It was cold outside, the wind was blowing ferociously whipping my hair around my face, not that I minded. I tighten the leather jacket I had around me. It didn't actually have a certain length. The length was made by shadows that I formed into fabric. So in reality it was both a short, medium and long jacket. It could hold many things, it was bulletproof, and all the other proofs there were. At the moment it was nice and long and very warm.

We started walking in the direction to which I knew was a park.

"Why does she need me?"

"For the last 2 years Artemis has been tracking this beast without any success. She hasn't even seen it. Only the destruction it creates. She is getting desperate now and since you have gone up against them some times in the underworld I knew you would know how to find it and kill it."

I stayed quiet, wondering which monster I encountered, this could be. There were so many that weren't easy to track, very dangerous and rare.

"What are they tracking?" I finally asked giving up on guessing.

" A demogorgon" Hades said. Most people shudder at the name. It is a monster so ferocious few have lived to tell the tale. In ancient Greek it very name was taboo. A name so terrible it is not to known to mortals.

I had fought the beast three times, I have some knowledge about them but very little. I have tracked them and found them but with a lot of difficulty and I had to use some of my powers which I didn't really like doing when on the hunt. I thought it was cheating. The first time I almost died, the second time not much better. The third time was a bit better but I was still battered, bruised and bleeding. The three Bs when it came to fighting

A demogorgon is a VERY ancient monster. They don't appear often in the mortal world. The more in the underworld but still, there it is rare. This monster can cause a LOT of harm and damage. I built a pretend city made out of skulls, it was as tough as normal building you would find if not tougher. And I put some skeletons in who I knew would fight, until called off by me .

When the monster came, the city was destroyed in a matter of minutes. Everything was crushed, some skeletons reduced to dust. I eventually kill it.

"When are they expecting me?"

"Tomorrow, night fall." We had made it to the park.

"do you think I should help?"

"Yeah, what could be more exciting? This is an opportunity that only comes once in a life time."

"Especially Hades children who will ever only have one of those." we never got offered immortality. NEVER.

"Yes sadly." He didn't sound sad, I guess because he knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Very well, I will help Artemis."

"Thank you .Goodbye Nico."

"Goodbye father. Say hi to Persephone for me" We both quickly grinned. Persephone doesn't like me, but she doesn't exactly hate my guts.

My father and I have a better relationship now. Its very formal but thats fine with me. We do occasionally fight. Its a battle of wills sometimes. I still show him respect sometimes since he is a god.

With that, the shadows eloped Hades leaving me standing there by myself.

I made my way to my apartment. I lived on the top floor. I like my privacy and it was very high in the sky which I knew would make Zeus angry. Such a shame he can't do anything about it.

The next morning I brushed up on my knowledge of the beast I would now be hunting. I packed my bag which consisted of two leather jackets, black skinny jeans (that don't look stupid), some band T-shirts, some plain t-shirts and different kinds of weapons and don't forget my Ipod.

I knew that if I needed anything else I could just pop back here. When I was done watching TV. I decided to go. So I collected my stuff and went down to the parking plot that held the residents cars.

I didn't have a car but I do have a bike. It was black and silver and very fast. It wasn't massive, but it was stealthy. I customized it so that it makes no noise and can move through the shadows. When I don't like walking on foot, I just shadow travel with the bike to the place I want to go. So much easier to travel around.

Shadow traveling never makes me tired anymore as I do it on a daily bases and a lot. I once travel somewhere every minute for the entire day from 00:00 to 00:00 the next day. Only really powerful moves make me tired.

During the day I had to call Percy. We had this thing where if I was going somewhere completely different I had to tell him because then people don't know where I am.

The phone rang four times before being picked.

"Hello"

"Hey Percy."

"Nico, how have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"I have been good."

"Anyway I called to say that I'm going on a hunting trip with the Hunters."

"The hunters. Why?"

"I'm going to help them track down one of the beast."

"Okay thanks for calling and I hope they are hospitable."

"Haha, thats unlikely. But thanks bye."

"Bye" I hung up. Now for something to eat

So with everything set, my skull chain around my neck, my leather strap on my wrist and my skull ring on my finger, I started my bike and began to drive into on of the shadows.

Since it was nightfall there was a lot of shadows around which made is very easy for me to shadow travel.

When I emerged at my destination I drove a little more before finally coming to a stop. I was in a forest where the trees where widely spaced so my bike could easily maneuver.

At least I get to see Thalia. I knew she wouldn't be as hostile as the rest of them. She and I are good friends as a result of Percy and Annabeth's lovey doveyness. She and I have the same taste in music and a bit in clothing. She's nice enough even though she is a daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis.

I saw the camp come into view 10 meters away. I rested my bike on it stand. Who was going to steal it? I was in the middle of a forest. I didn't want to get to near them. To me the hunters were like just tamed animals. The liked to snap and fight but they not overly savage. I didn't feel like going through that when I walked to Lady Artemis's tent. So I shadow traveled. See how useful it is.

When you shadow travel you do see the destination, and what is going on. Its like a black and white film so you can see if you are going to trample someone or come out in an in appropriate place such as a girls changing room when they are changing.

I saw Lady Artemis talking to Thalia. When I stepped out of the shadow I didn't step into the light. I wanted to hear what they were saying. I eavesdrop on everybody, so some people aren't surprised that I know things I'm not suppose to.

"Do you really think its a good idea.?" Thalia said

"We have no other choice. I have never hunted a beast for this long and not been successful."

"We haven't hunted its for that long."

"Two years, Thalia and I've not even seen the beast."

"Fine but don't expect the other hunters to be happy about this."

"Of course I don't. He's a boy, what do you expect?" Her voice sounded prideful. I figured they were talking about me so I stayed silent.

"When is he suppose to arrive?"

"Today in a few hours."

"Very well I will go tell the other hunters." She bowed.

The Great Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, bowed to her sister. I chuckled at the thought. Since I had already made a sound I decided to make myself know.

"Hello Lady Artemis, Thalia," I said as a stepped into the light.

**Whose POV should I do next? Artemis's or Nico's? Please answer in review :) **

**Please read and review :) **


End file.
